Avatar
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: It's not the Order and it's not the Death Eaters. Who is this third group?


**Title:** Avatars  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Many Characters  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 856  
 **Summary:** It's not the Order and it's not the Death Eaters. Who is this third group?  
 **Notes:** You get a cookie if you can guess where the name "Avatar' came from.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **History of Magic Extra Credit - Create and write about your own named group of people who are trying to make a change in the world. This should include characters already in the novels, but a different named group other than Death Eaters/Order of the Phoenix/other canon groups.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading & Duelling Club! - Challenge: Incorporate the location of the Leaky Cauldron in your story.

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** August Event - Settings Versatility - The Leaky Cauldron

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition:** Muggle Ar t- Prompts Used - invent, puncture, pollution, suit, plough, system, needle, houses, son, uncle

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Never

* * *

Fred and George entered the Leaky Cauldron. They looked around to see if there were any familiar faces. The sight of Daphne in a corner tugged on their heartstrings.

They walked over to her and took the two seats across from her. "Hey, Daphne How have you been?"

Daphne's eyes were dull. "The same."

Fred and George shared a look. Both of them understood that wasn't a good thing. Her sister had been caught in the crossfire between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix and now laid unconscious in the hospital, a puncture to her lungs. It was something that magic wasn't healing and no one knew if Astoria would survive the wound.

Before they could respond, there were more arrivals. Terry and Lisa came in holding hands and with the addition, they decided it was time to go get into a parlor room if they didn't want to attract too much unwanted attention. Fred nodded at Tom who knew to send newcomers back to their room.

As soon as they entered the room, Terry began to needle Daphne with inquiries. Daphne never gave a straight answer, but it didn't stop Terry from asking.

Lisa began talking to George about houses she was selling in the muggle world, having become something called a real estate agent. He still thought it was a waste for such a bright witch to be living predominately in the muggle world, but until there were changes made so the wizarding world's system wasn't so corrupt, George understood Lisa's reasoning. He felt bad for Terry and Lisa, though. He knew it couldn't be easy on their relationship. Even with the difficulties the two Ravenclaws faced, they seemed to suit each other, even going as far as to finish each other's sentences, so he hoped their relationship managed to survive the stress.

When the door opened, it admitted Neville, Luna, and Hannah. The two of them had begun inventing gadgets for the twins to make. They didn't have the magical knowledge to do it, but their ideas were ingenious, even if it was more subtle. Fred and George thought that was actually why the ideas were so amazing.

The door opened one last time, and in came Harry and Hermione, their leaders.

Once everyone settled down, all eyes focused on the pair, Harry ploughed right into business. "Okay, fellow Avatars. This meeting is for the top people. I know some of the lower wizards and witches are beginning to lose hope. Maybe even some of you as well."

There were quiet murmurs. Some like Lisa and Terry wished things were moving faster so their relationship would be easier. Others like Neville and Luna were patient and understood everyone was doing everything possible to make changes in the world.

Harry continues when he sees everyone is paying attention. "The Death Eaters talk about the pollution the muggle-borns cause. The Order is no better, killing anyone who opposes them. I've learned that magic itself isn't dark or light; it's the intent behind it. After all, you can kill someone with a simple levitation charm. Just pick them up and let them fall from a large height. We're about erasing the terms "light" and "dark," and teaching everyone that there is no black and white but shades of grey as well."

Fred and George stood up at the same time. "We were led to believe that our uncles died by the hands of Death Eaters, but we recently learned that Dumbledore led Fabian and Gideon Prewett to their deaths because they started questioning his motives, believing him to becoming power hungry. Dumbledore isn't who everyone believes he is. He's no different than Voldemort; he just hides behind a benign face. That's why we joined the Avatars. We're sick of the constant war, and we believe we can stop it, but it takes everyone believing in the cause to make it happen."

Lisa and Terry shared a look. With a squeeze to Terry's hand, Lisa stood up, nervously playing with her blouse. "I'm pregnant. Terry and I are going to have a son. We want our child to grow up in a world of peace. We want to be able to live together in the wizarding world and not fear for our lives. We want our son to be raised around magic. That's why we're here."

Neville, Hannah, and Luna were next. Hannah was the spokesperson. "The three of us love each other but triads are considered dirty and immoral by both sides. Harry doesn't believe any love should be considered immoral as long as it's consensual. We believe he'll do everything he can to make it so we're accepted, make it so we have a reason to stay in the wizarding world. That's why we're here."

All eyes turned to Daphne. "I will never be with either side again, not after being forced to watch Astoria fight for her life, a fight that she's still dealing with."

Hermione nodded and stepped forward. "So, everyone is committed to the cause of the Avatars. We have a lot to talk about. So let's get started."


End file.
